Shower Dilemma
by QueVeeBee
Summary: Rub-a-dub-dub, look who's in the tub...So here she was, caught redhanded. Or soapy handed. Humming and singing and dancing was so not the way to go. Especially when she had snuck into someone else's shower. BLACKWATER. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was a cooky little story that just popped into my head and I had to get out. It'll be a two-shot. Maybe three? Who knows? I'll see how much I get done with my next chapter. As always, reviews=love. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rub-a-dub-dub, look who's in the tub!<strong>_

It's a funny story really, the way she ended up here. Funny as in a ha-ha-kick-you-in-the-crotch-spit-on-your-face-hilarious. Yes. That was really the only funny she experienced in her life. Never a dull moment. Nope. Not for Leah Clearwater. But never were any of those moments ones in which she could bask and share in the hilarity. Instead, life found funny moments in which to laugh _at_ her not _with _her. Or have others laugh at her. Which she was sure Jacob Black was about to do at any moment.

It all began earlier that morning, as she was in the middle of her morning shower. She had just soaped up her hair in the fresh smelling, lavender shampoo her mother kept stocked up in the tub. Giving herself a thorough scrub down, Leah turned her head into the cascading water to rinse off the shampoo when suddenly the water stopped. She fiddled with the faucet to no avail, hearing the eerie creaking of a dried out pipe. _What the fuck?_

Stepping out of the shower, she'd quickly wrapped herself in an oversized towel and ran around the house like a mad woman, trying out all the faucets in the house to find them all in the same state as the shower. Dry as a bone.

_What the hell was she to do now? _She thought as she sat down on the couch and wallowed in her misfortune. _She couldn't very well sit in the soapy, grimy residue of shampoo that was currently sliding down her body. She was already beginning to feel itchy and the shit was probably going to be falling into her eyes any minute. She had to act fast._

Gripping the towel even closer to her body, Leah lept up from the couch and made a beeline for the door. Peering out through the peephole, she found the coast to be clear and rushed outside and for the safety of the woods. Walking hurriedly, she ducked and dodged through the trail as she made her way to the closest residence she could think of. The Black's.

–

–

So here she was, caught redhanded. Or soapy handed. Sure she'd gotten carried away. Humming and singing and dancing was so not the way to go. Especially when she had snuck into someone else's house, and more specifically into their shower. She should of just rinsed off and scurried out of there before Billy or Jacob had had time to come back home. Instead, she'd lingered and began to rummage through all the soaps, aftershaves, shaving creams, shampoos that lined the Black's bathroom. And after discovering exactly what soaps and aftershaves gave Jacob Black that particularly intoxicating, woodsy smell (_wait what?_), she'd begun to rinse out the dried up soap off her body and reapplying a fresh lather. Then of course came the singing. And the dancing. And the stealing of Jacob's razor to shave her legs (_gross she knew, but hey, what with the patrol schedule she had, chores around the house, and all the rest of her free time spent making sure the pack of boys she belonged to stayed out of trouble, she had no time to stop at the store to buy her feminine hygiene products_). And that's where she'd fucked up. Or life fucked with her? Whichever.

Pulling the curtain back to place the razor in its rightful place is when said fuck up happened. As she stood there, drenched and naked in all her glory, Jacob Black stood at the threshold of the bathroom door staring at her dumbfounded and shocked.

–

–

And there she stood, drenched and naked in all her glory. What the hell she was doing in his house, let alone his shower? he had no fucking idea. But he honestly couldn't force himself to care in the present moment. The only thing he could focus on was the single drop of water that had just fell from her hair and landed between her breasts (_big, supple breasts that suddenly left his mouth dry and gave him the urge to put his face- or something else for that matter- between them_). And then he watched as that single droplet made its way down the valley between her breasts, curving and trailing down the side of her toned, trim, uber sexy stomach, and then grazed against her sexy, feminine hips and quickly disappeared against her long, amazing legs. His eyes raked their way back up over her body, trying to sneak a peak at the place between her thighs that his now growing erection was very interested in becoming acquainted with, but unfortunately for the both of them (_him and his dick that is_), Leah's hand had dropped and covered that particular area as her hand had come off the shower curtain. _Dammit._

"Jacob!" Leah broke the silence that had permeated the room and dragged Jacob out of his reverie. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Jacob shook his head and forced himself to look up at her face, as he mentally willed her hands away from the breasts that she now covered up in her embarrassment. "What am _I _doing here? What the heck are you doing here, Lee?"

–

–

So yeah. Here she was. At a loss for words, and at a loss for clothes. Realizing her hands were doing a poor job of concealing her unmentionables, Leah quickly reached for the towel she had draped over the shower curtain rod and wrapped herself inside of it in the blink of an eye. _How fucking humiliating! _

In all the time she'd spent phasing and undressing around the boys, never once had they caught a glance of her naked body. Except for Quil of course. Who was the biggest perv on this side of Pacific! Otherwise, the rest of the boys tried hard to allow her her privacy when she phased. But that didn't mean they didn't enjoy watching Quil replay the moment when he'd caught her behind the cover of the trees dressing as she'd phased back into her human form after a night patrolling alongside the little cretin, over and over in their heads. So really, why was she acting all embarrassed? They'd seen it all. Or at least Quil's skewed perception of it all.

_It's not so much that he saw me naked, but how he fucking looked at me. _The memory sent a shiver down her spine which she took as an opportunity to stiffen her spine up and exit the bathtub as gracefully, and with as much dignity, as she possibly could.

"Well...?" Jacob broke into her thoughts as the silence elapsed for over a minute, Leah not answering his question.

Leah had begun walking past him to try and exit through the door, but paused and turned to look at him.

"Yeah... about that..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Uh huh?" Jacob prodded as his eyes lowered to the spot where she gripped her towel against her chest and pressed her cleavage higher against the towel.

"I'm up here, twerp!" she scoffed indignantly, trying to regain her footing and her sassiness back.

"Sorry," Jacob mumbled as he flushed in embarrassment and met her face once more. "Now what exactly are you doing in my shower?" he himself threw back at her in return, trying to gain some ground after having been caught ogling her goods.

"I was showering at home earlier-"

"So how'd you end up here?" he cut in rudely.

"I was getting to that!" she snapped irritably, earning an endearing smirk from Jacob. _Endearing? Seriously? What the fuck was going on in her head? There must be something in the Black's water supply that was doing crazy things to her mind and causing all sorts of funny fuzzies to go on in her stomach. Some kind of poison perhaps._

"Anyway, the water stopped running for God knows what reason and so I found myself in need of a functioning shower," Leah stated matter-of-factly, proud with how non-psychotic that explanation made her look. _I mean really, what else could a girl do? _She just had to break in to the Black's house, search through their things, and use their shower not to mention Jake's razor. _Right?_

"And my shower was the only one you could get to?" Jacob smirked at her as he placed a hand on his hip and leveled her with a smirk that made her squirm.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You do live closest to me, Black. Besides, no one was home. I didn't think it would be a problem. I don't know why you're making such a big deal."

"Oh, you using my bathroom is not a problem, Lee," Jacob began as the grin spread wider across his face and his eyes glistened mischievously. "Or my razor," he added as he stole a quick glance at the razor Leah had placed atop the toilet.

"Umm..." _Loss for words, much?_

"Yeah," he laughed as he started walking toward her. Or stalking. She didn't know which she would say. The predatory look in his eyes was kind of giving her the shakes and making it hard to breath. Again, her stomach started doing flip flops and she cursed the laced water supply and whatever hallucinogenic drugs were inside of it. Her mind was totally unfocused and all she could think of was how _hot_ Jacob Black looked as he made his way toward her with _that _look in his eyes. A look that made her want to strip off the fluffy towel and jump his bones- or one very specific one- right in the middle of the bathroom floor.

_What the fuck is wrong with you? _Leah scolded herself at her train of thought. _Get the fuck out of here before you do something stupid!_

Turning quickly on her toes, Leah took a step toward the door and her sanctuary before she slipped on the wet tiles and found herself hurtling backward.

Straight into Jacob Black's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Shall I continue? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Her luck had definitely gone from bad to worse.

A malfunctioning shower was just the start of her bad day. Add to that the scratches to her feet as she paraded across the Rez in her towel as she made a beeline to Black's home. Those hurt like a bitch. And then of course there was the being caught naked in Jacob Black's shower by Jacob Black himself.

All of that was surely bad enough.

But of course the universe and it's sick, twisted humor when it came to her just had to add insult to injury and send her tumbling backward right into Jacob's strong, solid (oh-so-deliciously-masculine) chest. The moment her body met his, she felt an intense heat that permeated her skin. She knew that her own skin was well above the normal body temperature of any human, but Jacob's body felt as if it were on fire! His arms went around her waist to steady her as she tumbled backward, causing her back to press against his chest, and her towel to rise up on her legs to the brink of indecency.

She heard the soft chuckle breathed against her ear and felt the soft rise and fall of his chest against her body.

"Woah-ho-ho, Lee," Jacob chuckled again as his arms adjusted themselves against her body, moving toward her breasts in an effort to steady her further. "In a rush, are we?"

"Get off, Jacob," Leah scoffed as she slapped his hands away from where they rested comfortably under her breasts. His bronzed skin pressed against the white terry cloth towel made Leah think of the other parts of his body that were just as tanned and muscular as his forearm. She fought to suppress a shiver and pushed his hands away roughly in an effort to get away quickly. She had to get out of there ASAP. These inappropriate thoughts were inexplicably making their way to the forefront of her mind, and she definitely didn't welcome them. The thoughts or the unwarranted sensations that were crawling across her senses at being so close to Jacob.

Giving one final swat, Leah felt the weight of Jacob's arms pressed against her give way. And (as you can already imagine with her rotten luck) so did the towel.

She heard a hissing sound from behind her and heard Jacob mutter something under his breath along the lines of "_Damn_," but she couldn't bring herself to turn around or react quick enough to pick up the towel. And so she stood there. Exposed. Confused.

"Lee-ah," she heard Jacob stammer behind her as she felt him draw closer to her backside once again. There was a shift in the air around her as she felt him bend over and then come up to almost press up against her once more. "You look better without it anyway."

_Oh my God! _Her heat beat picked up a few notches and she felt it was going to explode out of her chest at any moment.

"Jake..." Leah managed to squeak out, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears, her breath finally catching in her throat.

He presented her the towel he'd apparently retrieved from the floor and she cast a sideways glance at it. Her mind couldn't process the signals to her arms in order to have them make a grab for the towel. Instead she stood there frozen, hearing Jacob's uneasy breathing, and feeling the warmth of his breath against the nape of her neck. The warms puffs caused goosebumps to rise across her skin, starting from her shoulders and working their way down her arms and chest. She felt her nipples harden and her own breathing become labored as an electric current she couldn't quite describe suddenly filled the air around them.

_What the hell, Clearwater? Grab the blasted towel and get the fuck outta here! _Her mind screamed at her and her fingers and toes twitched slightly in response. Her mind was telling her what to do. Yelling it even. But her body couldn't move. All she could do was sway in time to Jacob's breathing, her body seeking the heat radiating off his body.

"If you don't cover up, I might not be able to guarantee being chivalrous for much longer," Jacob grunted out as she felt him bring his body a few millimeters closer.

In response to his blatant warning she gave a pathetic mewl, and with an answering groan, Jacob Black plastered himself against her naked body.

"You're fucking beautiful. You're driving me crazy," he growled out as one hand hooked on the underside of her breasts and pulled her closer, and the other hand grabbed at her hair, twisting her head to the side and burying his face in her neck.

He felt her knees grow weak and smiled against the skin he was now tasting on her neck as he tightened his hold on her body to keep her upright. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Never in a million years would he have imagined himself touching Leah Clearwater so intimately, let alone kissing her and having her body naked and pressed up against him. But it felt perfect. Right. And the smell and taste of her skin were intoxicating.

He nipped slightly, something in his mind convincing him to mark her, bite her hard enough to leave her branded and rile her senses the way she had his. She gave a small hiss and turned herself around in his arms, staring up at him with eyes glazed with arousal and confusion. It was the sexiest he had ever seen her.

"Jesus, Jake, what the hell are we doing?" Leah huffed out as she pressed her hands against Jacob's chest and stared up into his eyes. They were dark, the chocolate sweetness of his gaze replaced with a black heat that made him look dangerous and... fuckable. _Jesus, where the hell had that thought come from?_

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked as his hands curled around Leah's waist and he squeezed her closer. She felt his erection press against her belly and she bit down hard on her lip to keep from moaning out in pleasure.

"You're my Alpha," Leah whispered, no conviction in her voice, her eyes closing at the feel of his hardness against her.

"And...? You're my Beta. That's not a reason to hold back. It's just me and you right now. No titles. No obligations." His hands played across her lower back, his fingers studying every plane, dip and valley of her body.

"That kind of talk can get a girl into a lot of trouble," Leah mumbled on a sigh as his fingers found a particularly sensitive spot on the middle of her back. She rubbed her body languidly against his own in response.

Jacob growled somewhere in his chest and brought his hands down to cup her ass and bring her flushed against him. "We've never been ones to run away from trouble, now are we?"

Leah stared into his eyes and grinned. "No. Not at all." Standing on tip toes, she brought her hands around his neck and pulled his head down to meet her lips.

It was explosive. The moment their lips touched there was no questioning what was happening or what was about to happen. There was no stopping their hands, lips, teeth, tongue. They were lost in the sensations they were awakening in each other.

Leah never thought she'd feel alive in a man's arms again. It had been so long and she had been so broken. But when her lips first met Jacob's, it was as if the coldness that had eaten her up from the inside ever since the whole Sam fiasco had melted away with the fire Jacob stoked within her. His mouth was everywhere, inexperienced but determined. His lips were soft yet hard against hers, pressing forward as he searched her mouth with his tongue. It excited her to feel him seeking her out, coaxing her out of the shell she'd long ago crawled into.

"Mmm," he groaned as his hands tangled in her hair and tugged her head back to better angle her mouth against his.

She almost wept as the fire swept through her belly and made its residence between her legs. _Oh my, God! What is he doing to me?_

"Jacob," she sobbed as she tore her mouth away from his to pull in a much needed breath. A smirk graced his features as he traced a finger along her bruised lips. Leah smiled against his fingers right before she grabbed onto his hand and started to push him backward against the wall.

"You're not the only one that gets to ogle my goodies, Jacob Black. It's my turn..."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! So this is the next installment. Just one more chapter after this! Reviews=LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Jacob shut his eyes against the overwhelming sensation that assailed him at the feel of Leah's small hands caressing his body. Her hands were rough from their excursions in wolf form, yet somehow gentle and delicately feminine in contrast to his large frame. He exhaled loudly as her fingers tickled across his belly and played along the edge of the waistband of his jeans.<p>

Smirking at the tension she was provoking in his body, Leah took her time opening the button to Jacob's jeans and then returning her hands to caress his chest, ignoring that part of his body that was standing and begging for attention.

"That's not very nice, Lee." Jacob sucked in on a breath as she scratched her nails down his torso.

"Really? Seems like you're enjoying it," she wagged her brows suggestively as she stared down at his erection. Leah licked her lips as her hands reached his pants once again and met his eyes.

"Fuck this. You're turn is over," Jacob growled and pushed himself off the wall as he took a hold of Leah's hands and walked her backward and out of the bathroom.

He propelled them down the hallway and into his bedroom as fast as Leah's position would allow, and slammed the door once inside, hard enough to shake the walls of the old house.

"You're awfully impatient for a guy who's usually living by a cool and confident exterior." Leah teased as Jacob sat her on the edge of his bed and began pulling down his jeans.

"Well I don't usually have a hot, naked woman teasing the patience outta me," he shot back just as his cock sprang out of his jeans, leaving Leah wide eyed and staring in awe.

"Jaa-kke," Leah stuttered as her tongue suddenly felt swollen and incapable of forming any other words besides his name.

Jacob grinned as he placed his hands on his hips and posed for Leah. "Like what you see?" he joked.

Leah scowled as she forced her eyes away from that part of Jacob that was currently making her pussy throb and wet itself in anticipation. "Cocky."

"No. Not at all. Simply drawing an educated conclusion from the looks you were giving me."

Grunting, Leah stood up and grabbed Jacob's head, bringing it forward for a rough kiss. As their lips mated, she grabbed his cock in her free hand and stroked him.

"Mmm," Jacob moaned as he broke his mouth away. "That feels amazing."

"You haven't felt anything yet," Leah laughed as she hurried onto her knees in front of him, and before Jacob could protest, took him into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Jacob yelled as he grabbed on to Leah's hair a little too roughly in an effort to steady himself from the sudden jello-like consistency of his legs. "Jesus, Lee."

"Hmm," Leah hummed around the fullness in her mouth. He tasted divine. And the sounds he was making spurred her on. She couldn't stop. There was something primitive inside of her that wanted to please him and show him how satisfying sex could be. So she sucked and swallowed and bobbed her head to the sounds she stirred in Jacob. Reading his tells, she quickly learned what he enjoyed and worked even more diligently to bring him his release.

"Stop," Jacob breathed out on a harsh breath as he pulled away from Leah and brought her up from off her knees.

"What's wrong?" Leah pouted as she stared up at him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. But I don't want it all to be over so fast," Jacob smirked as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Maybe I can work on pleasing you now."

Gently sitting her on the bed once more, he lowered himself onto his knees in front of her and looked deep into her eyes. "Now you let me know if I'm doing this right..."

He pushed her back to a laying position on the bed and climbed over her body. Their skin came into contact as he pressed himself over her and kissed her slowly, taking his time exploring her mouth.

Leah shivered at the searing heat consuming her body where their skin touched and in her mouth as he slowly tangled his tongue with hers. "That is so right," she squeaked out as he pulled his mouth away and began trailing kisses across her neck.

Again, she felt his grin across her skin as he kissed her, but he didn't stop his decent on her body. Everywhere he kissed, her skin ignited. Leah was left panting and swallowing puffs of air in an effort to still her erratic heart. She wanted him to hurry up and get inside of her, yet she didn't want this moment with him tasting every inch of her to end. And then his lips wrapped around one hardened nipple and her body reeled and almost jumped off the bed.

"Shit!"

Jacob pulled away quickly and stared down at her in worry. "Did I hurt you?"

"Fuck no! Keep going!" Leah panted/shouted as she forced Jacob's head back down onto her breast.

He laughed as he placed his mouth over her again, but when his lips closed around her nipple, all traces of humor were gone.

"Oh my, God," Leah moaned as she held fast to Jacob's hair and thrust her hips against his.

Jacob ventured further as he brought his hand to that spot between her legs that had been beckoning him since he'd first caught sight of her naked. He could feel the warmth radiating out of there and the smell that had been hitting his nostrils seemed to intensify.

"Touch me, Jake," Leah pleaded as she sensed his hands lingering where she needed it most. This man would be the death of her. Of that she was sure. She had never felt this alive, this on edge. Maybe it was because she'd gone without sex for forever. But she doubted that was the case. She could not remember ever feeling this electric need with Sam before.

Jacob met her eyes and she swore she could see right into his soul. His dark eyes bore into her own and she could read the need, the desire, the trust that laid hidden in their depths. Something inside of her cracked at that moment and she felt her heart give a squeeze and beat even more erratically than it had been moments before.

Jacob's eyes shifted unsteadily just as hers did as well. "You feel that?" he breathed out in surprise, his eyes wide and mouth slightly curled up at the edges.

"Please..." she begged pathetically, not sure what she was begging for, but knowing whatever it was he was the one that would be able to give it to her.

"Tell me what you want," his voice was low, the heat radiating off of him seeming to grow hotter.

"You," Leah choked out, "I want you."

Jacob let go a feral growl that shook her straight to the core, and suddenly his hand was where she wanted it most. She cried out as his fingers parted her folds apart, lightly. Hesitantly. His touch was light against her skin as he tested her wetness and her response to his movements. The silkiness he felt made him seek her heat further and so he dug a finger in her opening, feeling as her pussy opened up to the intrusion.

"Oh GOD!" Leah moaned as she parted her thighs and thrashed her head to the side in ecstasy. He'd barely done anything to her and she could already feel the coil inside of her about to snap.

"You like that, don'tchu Lee? I can feel how tight you are," Jacob spoke against her ear, licking a trail across her neck as he spoke.

"Jacob-bbb," Leah stuttered as her thighs began to shake and she thrust her pussy against his fingers, riding out the orgasm that broke through her at his hot words and skilled fingers.

"Mmm. That's right, babe. Come for me," Jacob coaxed as he felt her unravel beneath him. As he felt her spasms slow, he took his fingers out from inside of her and brought them to his mouth. "Mmm, you smell amazing," he said as he met her glassy stare. "I bet you taste amazing too," he finished as he took his fingers into his mouth and licked her wetness off of them.

Leah groaned as she watched him lick her off himself and threw her head back. "You're going to kill me, Jacob Black."

He laughed as he pulled her head down to look at him once more and said, "You? I'm dying to feel inside of you."

"What are you waiting for then?" she shot back, all teasing gone.

"Good question," Jacob answered as he brought the head of his erection to her opening. "Very good question," he added as he buried himself to the hilt.


End file.
